Roving Elves
Roving Elves is a sequel of the Waterfall Quest. Details Walkthrough .]] To find the start points, you must first locate the fire remains to the north and search it, then proceed in finding them using this map. The elves teleport back and forth between the two spots every few minutes, so be patient or switch servers if they're not there. Note: You can access the site quicker through the Charter Ship which takes you to Tyras Camp While wandering around Isafdar, take some food and anti-poison potion as there are dangerous traps around. The pebble If you have Glarial's pebble you can skip this section, otherwise: *Go to the Tree Gnome Village. Just outside the loose rail head down the ladder to the east. *Once down the ladder, head east then north into the room with crates. Search the crates in the SE corner of the room for a key. *Once you have the key head back south, west, then north to the locked door. *Go inside the room and talk to Golrie until you get Glarial's pebble. The tomb Do '''NOT' take any armour, weapons, runes, or summoning supplies with you.'' (all capes, gloves, jewellery that gives bonuses are not allowed) Do '''NOT' bother taking prayer potions with you, as they wont work there. '' However, you can take food and potions with you. Lots of food is suggested, as the giant could do a frequent max hit of 14. *From the Fishing Guild, head a little north west until you see a small stone path leading to a tombstone. Use your pebble with the tombstone to get down. You will be down a ladder. *If it says that nothing happens, you are carrying an item that is not allowed down there. Remove those items and get back. The consecration seed *You can use potions, it is suggested to use a set (attack, strength, defence). You should use the super ones if you have them.'' *You will find two aggressive level 84 moss giants, one just east of where you climb down the ladder, and one in a small room with a chest east of that. *They use an accurate combined magic and melee attack, so they hit with both in 1 hit and can hit up to 14. You must kill one of them to get the consecration seed. Prayer cannot be used here, but a ring of recoil works. Should you not be able to finish the first time you can return to the bank and retrieve some more food. Upon returning the moss giant you were attacking will have the same amount of life it did when you left. *Another strategy is getting the moss giant stuck behind a pillar, hitting it, then running behind the pillar. It takes a little bit longer and you occasionally take some damage but you should be able to do it, with a little bit of food in your inventory. *A third tactic is to bring a games necklace. When you die, teleport to the Barbarian Outpost, go down the falls, and attack the moss giant again. Repeat this process until it dies. *If you don't have Glarial's amulet, head west of the ladder you came down from to a chest, quickly open and search it with left clicks. *Once you have the seed, go back to the elves. Talk to Eluned, and she will enchant it in elven language. :(Remember to restock hitpoints as the traps hit high) Through the waterfall *Take all the items for this part and go to the starting location of the Waterfall Quest. It's in the house north-west of the tomb where you got the seed. Enter the Waterfall dungeon. If you don't know how, follow the steps below. :*Go to the west outside the house to find a raft. :*Take the raft to get down the river. You will crash halfway. :*Use your rope on the rock to get to the next island. Do not use the "swim" option. :*Use your rope on the dead tree there to get down to the entrance, make sure you are wearing Glarial's amulet before you try to go through it. Planting the seed Please Note: You need a spade for this part to bury the seed. *From here, first take the path to the eastern room. Go to the crates located the furthest to the north. Search them to find a key. *Now go back to the main room and then west. Go past the fire giants to a locked door. Use your key on it to get through (the same key spawns on the floor inside). *Use the key on the next door to the north. You will be inside the room where you finished the Waterfall Quest. *Go to the urn and left-click the seed while standing next to it. You will dig a hole, bury the seed and see a small crystal tree growing. It will disappear right away. *Either teleport out or walk outside the waterfall and get inside the barrel there. Ending Go back to Islwyn to claim your reward. Pick either a crystal bow or a crystal shield. Both can be bought later; the bow is 900,000 coins and the shield is 750,000 coins. Reward *1 quest point *10000 strength experience *A used crystal bow or crystal shield (your choice, it will be 2/10 charged). See also *Waterfall Quest Category:Quests